Melodies in the air
by R0ses
Summary: 8 años han pasado desde que Mephiles desapareció sin decir adios, cuando lo superó y creyó estar bien aparece de nuevo por algo del destino, ¿será lo mismo? ADVERTENCIA: Gore, Lemon, Mephilesxfemsilver y un poco de Shadowxfemsonic Nombre de Silver y Sonic cambiados al de mujer.
1. Prólogo

_Melodías… no siempre son frases o motivos musicales, _

_O una canción, También pueden ser hermosas palabras _

_Que son música para tus oídos._

_Todos hemos llorado cuando alguien te rompe el corazón, pero sufrimos más cuando alguien desaparece de un día para otro sin decir adiós._

_¿Dónde quedarán las promesas y las palabras?_

_Simplemente se van volando por los aires._

En un lugar, sólo se escuchaba el lloriqueo de un bebe y el jadeo de una niña, completamente exhausta de esperar tanto rato de dar a luz a su hijo.

Miraba directamente al pequeño erizo de color azabache con líneas en sus púas de color calipso, sus ojos de color celeste y una pequeña mancha blanca en su oreja izquierda. En ese momento la joven se sentía feliz de nuevo.

Pensaba en deshacerse de esta criatura, pero al verlo le recordaba a alguien, quien amo y quien fue su primer amor. Tampoco se atrevía en tirarle a la basura.

Le puso Jack a esta pequeña criatura en sus brazos, le puso un nombre rápido, no se le había ocurrido desde antes algún nombre para su pequeño.

Cuando salió del hospital y llegó a casa no se sentía vacía otra vez, pasaba ocupada con su pequeño, se podría decir que era lo más especial para ella y lo más importante, la expulsaron de la escuela por el hecho de que estaba embarazada.

Hartos la discriminaban, nadie sabía quien era el padre y ella tampoco se los decía, pocos amigos le iban a ver, no le interesaba demasiado lo que dijeran o si no la iban a ver, solo le importaba su bebé en este momento.

Tampoco vive en la pobreza a pesar que su padre murió antes de que ella naciera y su madre murió hace 1 año, después de que su amante enloqueció y trató de matar a ambas, pero solo mató a su madre.

Su madre le dejó una herencia de una cantidad enorme de dinero, sabía que cuando su hijo estuviese más grande iría a la escuela y conseguir un trabajo.

A pesar de todo salió adelante completamente sola.

**8 años después…**


	2. Reencuentros

_La mente tiene mil ojos;_

_Uno solo, el corazón;_

_Y aun la luz de toda una vida se extingue,_

_Cuando muere el amor._

-Mamá, despierta…

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

-Son las 7 A.M, debo ir a la escuela.

-Está bien, está bien…

-Bien, te esperare en el patio, no tardes demasiado.

Se levantó de la cama lentamente caminando a paso lento al cajón para ver que ponerse. Sacó una blusa color crema y una falda tubo a la cintura, la falda llegaba ocho dedos arriba de la rodilla. Se puso unos zapatos negros con taco medio.

Iba a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes agarró suavemente un medallón de su collar.

_-Han pasado 8 años ¿no? _

-Mamá, ¿cuándo conoceré a papá?

-hum… -Ella miró hacia abajo y se entristeció un poco -ya te lo eh dicho, él está muerto.

-y ¿de qué murió?

-en un accidente… -Dijo en voz dudosa

-que mal, todos tienen un padre menos yo…

-vamos cariño, no todos tienen un padre o una madre, yo no conocí nunca a mi padre.

-¿qué le pasó a tu padre?

-Murió de una enfermedad cuando yo nací.

-ya veo…

-Bien, que te vaya bien hoy, no pelees y no hagas tonteras ¿sí?

-Mamá ellos buscan pelea no yo…

-Da igual, no los pesques, hoy vendrá a buscarte Sónica, yo tengo una reunión.

-Está bien.

-Recuerda que te amo demasiado.

-Yo igual mamá.

Se quedó observando como su hijo iba felizmente entrando a la puerta de la escuela. Al ver que ya entró se fue a tomar el metro para ir a su trabajo.

-Como ah cambiado esta ciudad… -Murmuró un erizo azabache mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno.

-¿No recuerdas demasiado, verdad?

-No, pero recuerdo algunas cosas.

-Mephiles, es bueno que nos vengamos a vivir junto a esta ciudad. -Ronroneó ella abrazando su brazo.

-Lo sé Solaris, lo bueno es que ya hemos encontrado un hogar -Ella asintió y le sonrió.

Llegaron a un departamento, Mephiles le prometió que vivirían aquí hasta el momento y después de conseguir un trabajo se irían al barrio de los ricos. Se tiró en el sillón por el cansancio, ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Mephiles y comenzó a ronronear.

-Y dime, ¿cuándo me vas a llevar a pasear?

-No lo sé, pero -Se incorporó, ella se quejó y se cruzó de brazos -Vamos, no te enojes, debo ir a ver a alguien.

Ella hizo una mueca -¿A quién?

Mephiles rió y le besó suavemente la mejilla derecha -A mi hermano.

-¿Hermano? -Preguntó confundida.

-Sí, no eh hablado con él hace 8 años.

-Ya veo…

-Volveré luego.

Besó sus labios y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Gracias Silvy, eres de mucha ayuda.

-No te preocupes Jet, te ves muy cansado después de todo.

-Si… y por querer ir tú a la reunión por mí.

Silvy le dio una amplia sonrisa - No te preocupes si, el doctor dijo que descansaras un poco.

-Lo sé, Lo sé… - El halcón empezó a frotarse lentamente la frente - Tal vez así se me quiten los dolores de cabeza…

Ella puso su mano en la frente de Jet para ver si tenía algo de fiebre, luego empezó a buscar algún paño limpio para ir a humedecerlo.

-Toma - se lo puso suavemente en su frente.

Jet se alivió al sentir el paño húmedo en su frente, le ayudaría un poco - Me tratas como si fuera tu hijo.

Silvy se avergonzó un poco y un poco de rubor se le veían en su mejilla - Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti Jet, después de todo, gracias a ti estoy aquí…

-No es nada, siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga desde la escuela - Jet se quitó el paño de la frente y de un brinco se puso de pie alegremente - Sabes, iremos juntos a la reunión, luego quiero invitarte a un café.

-No, no, no… debes descansar.

-Pero me siento animado, ya no me duele la cabeza, a parte el aire fresco me tranquilizará.

Ella suspiró - Está bien, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que mañana descansarás todo el día.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros - Puso sus manos en su cintura y lo miro seriamente.

Jet suspiró y se cruzó de brazos - Está bien descansaré todo el día… pero quiero que te tomes el día libre.

-¿Enserio?

Jet asintió con la cabeza - Mañana es el cumpleaños de Jack ¿no?

-Sí, cumple 6 años.

-Que grande está - Jet abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un pequeño paquete - ¿A Jack le gustan los chocolates verdad?

-Seguro.

-Toma, no es mucho pero al menos es algo, dile que después le compraré lo que quiera.

-No te preocupes Jet, no es necesario, esto estará bien.

-Aunque me digas que no igual lo haré.

-Si, lo sé muy bien… son las 16:45, la reunión pronto comenzará.

-Bien, vamos.

Silvy sacó su chaqueta junto con la de Jet y luego se la pasó, a él no le gusta que haga casi todo por él, pero se tuvo que acostumbrar después de todo.

Cómo Sónica corría a toda velocidad para ir a buscar a Jack, el hijo de Silvy, se suponía que debía estar allí a las 16:00, pero se quedó dormida.

Al llegar vio a Jack afuera de la puerta de brazos cruzados y moviendo su pie derecho desesperado porque llegara.

-¡Caray!, siempre me vienes a buscar tarde.

Sónica intentaba recuperar el aliento - L-Lo siento… e-es que me quedé dormida, no le digas a tu madre.

-No le diré si me compras un helado - Jack la miró tiernamente para convencerla, aunque sabía que igual lo haría.

-Tú siempre igual - Tomó de la pequeña mano de Jack y luego comenzaron a caminar - Te compraré dos helados si llevas tú tu mochila.

Jack le cerró un ojo - Por supuesto.

Ella no vivía tan lejos de allí, es por eso que Silvy le pedía a veces que fuera a buscarlo, a ella no le causaba problemas, después de todo Sónica no trabajaba y no tenía hijos.

-¿Dónde esta el tío Shadow?

-Él está en casa.

-¿Tubo mucho trabajo con los G.U.N?

-Sí, el pobre está algo estresado - Pararon en una heladería a comprar helado - Sabes, se me ocurrió algo, compremos una cazata de helado.

-Que inteligente eres, pensé que no pensabas - Dijo entre risitas.

-oye - se cruzó de brazos y se agachó a su altura - Soy más inteligente que tú.

-Mentira, pero para que no llores diré que lo eres ¿bueno?

_-''Si no fuera un niño lo mataría… ''_

Jack comenzó a buscar algún sabor de cazata que le gustara. Eligió una de tres leche, era su sabor favorito. Después de comprarla, se dirigieron a casa de Sónica.

Al entrar dejó el helado en el congelador y se dirigió donde Shadow, en el salón principal. Escuchó otra voz a lo lejos, se apresuró un poco y quedó sorprendida.

-¿M-Mephiles? -Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-¿Mmm? -Murmuró.

-C-Creí que no volverías más…

-Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero Solaris quería venir aquí.

-¿Solaris?

Mephiles asintió -Estoy con ella.

-Oh, ya veo… ¿Dónde estuviste?

-Estuve en un pueblo con mi tía.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie?, estábamos todos preocupados por ti…

-No lo sé… yo sólo quería desaparecer, me aburría de ver siempre a las mismas personas.

Hubo un momento de silencio profundo, Sónica no podía creer que estuviera aquí después de tantos años. Jack llegó corriendo hacia el salón principal sonriendo de lado a lado.

-¡Tío Shadow! -Su cara cambió un poco al ver a Mephiles, se preguntaba quién era y por qué se parecía tanto a Shadow.

Mephiles le miró sin interés -No me dijiste que tuviste un hijo -Murmuró.

-No es mi hijo…

Mephiles miró confundido, pero luego no le interesó, miró a Jack y le parecía a ver visto esos ojos de color celestes en algún lado. Jack se acercó a él un poco curioso, en alguna parte le había visto.

-T-Tú… te eh visto en otra parte.

-¿A mí?, ja, eso es imposible mocoso.

Jack hizo una mueca -¡No soy un mocoso!

-Para mí si lo eres, y parece que eres una escoria…

-Y tú eres una maldita estatua sin emoción alguna -Dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Quién te enseña esos modales? O ¿Tú mami no te quiere?

-¡No hables de ella!, si estuviera aquí te mataría a golpes.

-Quiero verlo -Le puso una mirada desafiante.

-Ya verás, le diré que te dé una paliza.

Sónica y Shadow miraban como discutían, les parecía algo extraño, Jack se parece tanto a Mephiles…

-Maldito dolor de cabeza, volvió.

-Ahora sé lo que sientes, ¿las reuniones siempre causan dolor de cabeza?

-Sí - Dijo frotándose la cabeza -Siempre que voy a una reunión me duele la cabeza.

-Que estresante…

-¿No quieres que vaya a dejarte a casa?

-No, gracias, Jack está en la casa de Sónica y ella vive a unas cuantas cuadras, ve a casa a descansar - Le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda para animarlo un poco -Gracias por haberme invitado a un café…

-No te preocupes Silvy, después de todo no hay problema.

-Bien -Ella se detuvo y le sonrió - Ahora descansa.

-Oh, no me di cuenta que… espera, ¿me vienes a dejar?

Silvy asintió lentamente y le sonrió -Parecía como si estuvieras en otro planeta, ni te dabas cuenta por donde íbamos.

-P-Pero tú…

-No- Ella le interrumpió antes de que dijera algo -Ya te lo dije, Sónica vive una calle más allá, no te preocupes.

-¿No es tarde, verdad?

-No, son las 19:17.

-Bien, entonces me quedo más tranquilo, nos veremos el viernes.

-Sí, trata de descansar tanto como puedas.

Jet sacó sus llaves y abrió el candado de su casa -Gracias Silvy -Le sonrió y luego entró.

Silvy comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Sónica, a buscar a Jack.

Jack y Mephiles permanecían en silencio, pero no dejaban de mirarse con odio, en eso Jack sonrió al escuchar el timbre.

-¡Estás muerto! -Le gritó.

-Bien, quiero ver como tu madre me pateará el culo mocoso.

-¡MAMÁ! -Se dirigió hacia ella y la abrazó -¡Un viejo me está molestando! -Dijo entre llanto.

-Jack, no tengo tiempo para juegos, me duele la cabeza -Jack le ignoró, le jaló del brazo y se dirigían hacia el salón principal, Silvy tenía la mano en sus ojos, entre ver más la luz el dolor de cabeza se hacía mayor.

-Ahora, mi madre te pateará el culo.

Mephiles rió mientras se incorporaba.

-Jack no grites, me duele la cabeza…

Mephiles giró y rió al verla -Creo que será fácil vencer a tu madre.

Ella se quitó la mano de los ojos e hizo una mueca -Oye, ¿Quién te crees que e… -Miró a Mephiles y quedó en shock.

Mephiles al ver su ojo derecho celeste y el otro amarillo miles de recuerdo invadieron su cabeza, recordando su pasado con ella. Llevó su mano a su cabeza, comenzó a dolerle mientras los recuerdos fluían por su mente. Ambos se miraron con horror.

Ella rápidamente tomó las cosas de Jack y le tomó el brazo jalándolo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Comenzó a forcejear para no irse.

-¡Sólo cállate y camina! -Jack le miró confundido, ella lo jaló con fuerza hasta la puerta, ignoró a Sónica y a Shadow que le iban a dar una explicación, pero ella se fue lo más rápido que pudo y cerró la puerta de un solo portazo.

Sónica y Shadow se miraron preocupados, fueron a la sala principal donde estaba Mephiles sentado en un sillón con las dos manos en su cabeza.

-¿Mephiles? -Preguntó Shadow.

-¿P-Por qué tuvo que aparecer?


	3. Recuerdos

_Cuanto vemos o parecemos_

_No es sino un sueño dentro de un sueño._

Abrió la puerta de golpe, Jack, no entendía que le ocurría a su madre y tampoco le quería preguntar, sabía que eso le llevaría a más problemas y ella se pondría estérica. Por otro lado ella trató de calmarse un poco y hacer que todo fue solo un sueño.

Consiguió calmarse, sacó de su cartera el regalo que le mandó Jet -Toma.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó mientras tomaba el regalo en sus manos.

-Te lo ah mandado Jet, dijo que otro día te llevaría a comprar otra cosa que te gustara.

Jack abrió el regalo y sonrió -¡Mis chocolates preferidos!

-Me dio el día de mañana libre, vamos a ir de compras a ver lo que más te guste.

-Pero mañana debo ir a la escuela.

-Iluso, mañana no iras o ¿tienes algo importante?

-No, ¿Cómo a qué hora saldríamos mañana?

-Temprano, recuerda que a la tarde vendrá a verte Sónica, Shadow, Espio, Tails, Cream, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Vainilla y Vector.

-Lo había olvidado… -Murmuró

Silvy dio una mueca y sonrió -Bien, ve a lavarte las manos, la cara, los dientes y luego te pones el pijama.

El pequeño se cruzo de brazos -¿Cómo es la cosa?, ¿Qué quieres que haga primero?

Ella rió entre dientes -En el orden que te dije, o sino -Le mostró sus manos y comenzó a mover sus dedos -Estos dedos te harán morirte de cosquillas.

-Mejor voy hacer las cosas que pediste -Subió rápidamente las escaleras y entró al baño.

Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa y subió las escaleras a su habitación, entró y sacó su pijama. Comenzó a despojar su ropa y ponerse el pijama, se miró al espejo y tocó de nuevo el medallón de su collar.

_-¿Por qué? _

Caminó hacia el closet, lo abrió pero antes sacó una silla para encaramarse, sacó un gran libro que decía _''Momentos felices''_. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo abrió.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de la sala y entró silenciosamente, vio la hora y faltaban unos cuantos min. Para que tocaran, a la primera hora le tocaba Biología, era buena alumna, no era contestadora, ordenada y sacaba buenas calificaciones. Algunas de sus compañeras la odiaban, pero ella no las pescaba, tampoco era de pelear, era tranquila y no le gustaba lo malo.

Al momento después llegó su mejor amiga, Blaze, se conocían desde pequeñas, sus madres trabajaban en lo mismo y las ponían siempre en las mismas escuelas, a diferencia que Blaze es testaruda, seria a veces y no dejaba que la pasaran a llevar.

-Veo que has llegado antes que yo ¿eh?

-Sí -Silvy le dio una amplia sonrisa -Por primera vez que eh llegado antes que tu Blaze.

-Así veo -Blaze dejó sus cosas en el puesto de al lado de Silvy y luego se sentó.

Después de unos segundos, llegó Sónica junto con Amy, se sentaron en el puesto de delante de ellas.

-¡Uff! No saben lo tan cansada que estoy -Sónica se sentó y se apoyó en la pared para mirar a Silvy y a Blaze.

-¿Te ocurrió algo malo? -Preguntó algo preocupada Silvy.

-No, no, es solo el metro, va tan lleno, a parte que debo estar preocupándome de que ningún pervertido quiera levantarme la falda.

-Jé, eso te pasa por ocupar la falda tan corta -Dijo Amy con tono burlesco mientras se sentaba.

-No la tengo corta, es sólo que mi cola me molesta, a ti igual te molesta Silvy, y a Blaze a veces.

-Sí a mi se me ve corta solo por mi cola.

-¿Lo ves Amy?

-Como sea, lo bueno es que por esa razón los profesores no les retan tanto, en cambio a mi, siempre me retan -Se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca.

-Es que tú la tienes muy corta Amy -Blaze levantó una ceja.

-Lo sé, pero es injusto a Rouge no le dicen nada por ocupar la falda demasiado corta, y eso que la tiene mucho más corta que yo.

-Bueno, no le dicen nada porque aunque le digan no hace caso.

Sonó la campana y quedaron en silencio para que saludara el profesor, después el profesor empezó a ordenar sus cosas y luego empezar la clase, pero fue interrumpida por el portazo de la puerta.

Entraron causando un gran alboroto Shadow, Espio, Mephiles, Jet y Knuckles, los rebeldes de la clase, más atrás Rouge, Vicky y Calipso, las tres mujeres desordenadas y ''putas'' como les llamaban algunos.

El profesor esperó con mucha paciencia a que se sentaran, luego continuó su clase, pero con muchas interrupciones de ellos, esta vez se hartó.

-Saben qué, los cambiaré de puestos, Jet toma tus cosas y siéntate haber... atrás, solo -Jet con furia tomó sus cosas y se fue al puesto asignado -Señorita Sónica, ¿le puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro -Ella le sonrió nerviosamente, sabiendo que la iban a sentar con unos de ellos o tal vez con algunas de ellas.

-Bien, quiero que se intercambie con Espio.

Ella se ruborizó un poco, se tendría que sentar junto con Shadow, que era el chico deseado por la mayoría. Tomó sus cosas y se sentó junto con él sin decir nada. Espio se sentó junto con Amy, para ella no era problema, después de todo eran amigos y se gustaban.

-Silvy y Blaze, quiero que se sienten en un puesto más atrás -Ellas hicieron caso y tomaron sus cosas -Mephiles y Calipso, los dejaré juntos por esta vez, váyanse allá. Los dos fueron a sentarse y Calipso gruño al ver a Silvy y a Blaze.

Blaze se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja -No te metas conmigo, perra.

-Uy, pero QUE MIEDO ME DAS, Mephiles me va a matar -Dijo abrazando el brazo de Mephiles y con un sarcasmo en su voz.

-Blaze, cálmate…

-¿Tienes miedo acaso Silvy? -Le miró desafiante, sabía que Silvy dejaba que la pasaran a llevar, para no meterse en problemas.

-Mira estúpida, si tienes algún problema es conmigo, no metas a Silvy -A Blaze se le erizaba la piel de furia.

Silvy le agarró el brazo a Blaze para calmarla -Por favor, cálmate.

En eso Mephiles comenzó a reírse -Oh, vamos no estaría mal que se pusieran a pelear.

-¿Qué? -preguntó en voz baja Silvy.

-Me quieres ver en acción, ¿Amorcito?

-Claro preciosa -Dijo mirando a Blaze malvadamente.

Blaze sintió más furia esta vez -¡Malditos bastardos! -Sacó sus garras y se lanzó contra Calipso, cayendo bruscamente al suelo, Calipso no tenía oportunidades de atacar si quiera, solo movía sus brazos tratando de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero Blaze era más ágil y lograba esquivarlos.

-¡Blaze! -Silvy se paró para ir a separarlas, pero Mephiles le agarró del brazo y la jaló para que volviera a sentarse -¿Qué haces? -Puso cara de agonía, él le apretaba el brazo.

-Deja que peleen, esto es divertido.

-¡No, no lo es! -Intentó zafarse de la mano de Mephiles, pero él la tenía muy bien agarrada, incluso se quejaba de dolor.

Como nadie las separaba, a la pelea se iba a meter Vicky y Rouge, pero no les permitieron, era injusto 3 contra 1, el profesor corrió histéricamente hacia la oficina de la directora. Silvy aún intentaba zafarse, retrocedía con todas sus fuerzas.

En eso Mephiles maliciosamente la soltó, haciendo que callera de golpe al suelo, llamando la atención de todos por el ruido. Blaze la vio en el suelo e intentó ir a ayudarla, pero como se encontró con guardia baja Calipso logró darle una bofetada, Blaze se quejó un poco pero con su mano derecha logró rasguñarla haciendo una gran marca desde el ojo hasta la mejilla.

Luego fue hasta donde Silvy y miró con furia a Mephiles -¿A ti que te pasa idiota?

-Ups, mis manos se volvieron mantequilla -Movió su mano y comenzó a burlarse.

-¿¡Qué ocurre aquí!? -Gritó la directora, que quedó sorprendida al ver a Calipso con un rasguño y a Silvy en el suelo -Bien, Señorita Blaze y Calipso a mi oficina, ¡Ahora!

Las dos se incorporaron y caminaron hacia la oficina de la directora, ella se acercó a Silvy y la jaló del brazo para ver el moretón que le dejó Mephiles.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Fue desde hace tiempo…

-¿Seguro?

-Sí -Ella le sonrió para que le creyera.

-Bien, te creeré -Dicho esto la directora fue directo a su oficina.

Silvy intentó pararse pero le dolía demasiado la cadera, dio un pequeño gemido ahogado, y se quedó allí. En eso una mano apareció enfrente suyo para ayudarla, ella miró al frente y vio a Mephiles, quién le iba a ayudar. Ella iba a tomar de su mano, pero pensó que si él la ayudaba iba a soltarla de nuevo.

-Esta vez no te soltaré.

Confió en él y tomó de su mano, como él dijo, no la soltó y le ayudó a pararse.

-¿Por qué me ayudas ahora? -Miró hacia otro lado y frotó su brazo.

-Tú… no dijiste que fui yo quién te hizo eso, ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… no me gusta que reten a los demás por tonteras que me hacen… es todo.

-Idiota… pudiste haber quedado inválida por el golpe, ven te cargaré hasta enfermería -él le hizo una seña para que se subiera a su espalda.

-¿Qué? -Le miro confundida y un poco sonrojada a Mephiles -No, estoy con falda, a parte si puedo caminar -Intentó caminar pero era imposible, se tambaleaba y caía, por suerte Mephiles le alcanzó a agarrar.

-osh… -Mephiles sacó su pollerón y se lo abrochó a ella en la cadera, luego la tomo al estilo princesa haciendo que se sonrojara ferozmente.

-¿Q-Qué haces?

-Te llevaré a enfermería, no te preocupes, no pesas y no se te verá nada -Comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería, mirando al frente, Silvy miro hacia otro lado, algunos que estaban en el pasillo se les quedaban viendo, a Mephiles le daba igual, pero a ella no.

La enfermería se encontraba al frente de la oficina de la directora, Silvy vio a Blaze apoyada en la pared furiosa y al otro lado a Calipso, que lloriqueaba un poco por el rasguño.

Calipso quedó paralizada al ver a Mephiles cargando a Silvy, él simplemente la ignoró, pero Silvy notó la cara de Calipso y no le gustó para nada.

Al llegar tocó la puerta de enfermería esperando que le abrece, la puerta se abrió y el entró a paso lento, se dirigió antes que nada a la camilla y la sentó suavemente en ella.

-¿Qué te ocurrió Silvy? -Le preguntó la enfermera media asustada.

Silvy le sonrió -Sólo me caí de la silla.

Mephiles hizo una mueca -Mentira -Susurró, se cruzó de brazos y se fue hacia la clase.

Ella pudo escucharlo perfectamente aunque lo haya dicho en un susurro, la enfermera le dijo que no es nada grave, que sólo necesitaba descansar, le pasó una manta y ella se recostó en la camilla, le pasó un guatero para que no le diera frío, sabía que la camilla estaba helada.

Le interesó un poco Mephiles, era curioso, en un momento le hizo daño, pero ahora le ayudaba, todos hablaban de él de que era frío, sin compasión y que no tenía corazón, algunos le decían ''monstro'', él está con Calipso, pero ¿la amara?, ella siempre trataba de abrazarlo, besarlo y que le acariciara, pero como se rumoreaba, Mephiles nunca le ah dado un beso ni nada, ni le interesaba.

* * *

-¡Mamá!

Silvy abrió los ojos de golpe y vio a Jack a su lado, se incorporó y le sonrió -¿Pero si hoy este pequeño cumple 6 años?

-¡Síííí! -El pequeño se abalanzó contra ella, abrazándola sin querer soltarla.

-Feliz cumpleaños -ella le abrazó y le empezó a dar besos por toda la cara.

Jack comenzó a ronronear y apoyó su cabeza en el mechón de pelo de su madre.

-Mamá…

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?

-Ya sé lo que quiero de regalo de cumpleaños…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quiero pasar el día contigo.

-Está bien -Ella sonrió y le besó la frente

-Bien -él le sonrió y apoyó de nuevo su cabeza en el mechón de pelo.

-¿Quieres un helado?

-¡Siiii! Aunque ayer también comí helado.

-Lo dejaré pasar esta vez, sólo porque es tu cumpleaños.

-¡Yupi! -Él le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y comenzó a ronronear -¿Mamá?

-¿Qué ocurre cariño? -No le miró, estaba recibiendo los helados.

-¿Por qué nunca hablas de papá?

Silvy agachó la mirada e hizo una mueca -Toma -Le pasó el helado y él saltó de alegría.

* * *

-Mephiles, ¿ocurre algo malo?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Es que por la noche no dejabas de moverte y susurrabas el nombre de alguien…

Mephiles frunció el ceño y no dijo nada, Solaris se acercó a él y besó su mejilla -Si no quieres hablar de eso habrá otro momento.

-A mí no me pasa nada Solaris.

-¿Enserio? -Mephiles asintió - Mírame…

Miró directo a los ojos de color naranjas intensos, se acercó a ella y le dio un casto beso en los labios -Enserio -Envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de Solaris, ella apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Mephiles y comenzó a ronronear.

Estaba preocupado, desde que vio a Silvy los recuerdos no salían de su mente, se arrepiente de haber venido de nuevo a la ciudad, había bloqueado por completo a Silvy, quién fue su primer amor.

Tenía claro que le traería demasiados problemas con Solaris, pero lo que más le intrigaba era que ella tenía uno hijo, tal vez ella lo tuvo con otra persona… Pero no estaba equivocado, sus ojos se ampliaron y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, era como obvio que era su hijo.

Jack era de color negro al igual que él, tenía franjas al igual que él, sólo que las de Jack eran más calipsos, pero sus ojos… sacó los mismos ojos que el ojo derecho de Silvy. Ahora si tendría más problemas.

¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Solaris?

* * *

**Como verán, desde este capítulo saldrán las cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado para que no se confundan y todo eso.**


	4. Florece

_Los ojos de otros, nuestras prisiones;_

_Sus pensamientos, nuestras jaulas._

-¿Silvy? -Susurró una voz, ella se quejó e ignoró la voz, pero de nuevo le llamaba -Silvy, despierta, las clases ya han acabado.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio a Blaze a su lado, que llevaba en su mano su bolso y el de ella. Se incorporó y se frotó los ojos.

-¿Cuánto dormí? -Bajó de la camilla y comenzó a ponerse sus zapatos.

Blaze rio y le pasó sus cosas -Todo el resto de las clases, parecía como si estuvieras muerta.

-Muerta de sueño… -Comenzaron a caminar hacia sus casas, Silvy se quejaba un poco, el dolor no se había ido por completo.

-¿Aún te duele?

-Un poco, pero pasará luego… dime, ¿qué ocurrió al final?

-Bueno… -Comenzó -Nos hicieron firmar un papel donde salía que no íbamos a pelear y cosas así, y si lo hacemos de nuevo, nos expulsarán.

-ooh… ya veo, ¿hoy te quedarás en mi casa, verdad?

-Claro, por qué no, después de toda mi madre salió de viaje.

-¿Enserio?... que raro, esta vez a nuestras madres no les tocó viajar juntas…

Blaze rio -Es que tu madre tiene que viajar a otro país, mi madre me dijo, hoy ambas se iban de viaje, pero a distintas partes.

-¿Qué? -Le miró confundida -Ella no me dijo nada…

-¿Enserio?

-Sí… bueno la comunicación con mi madre no está tan buena.

Blaze hizo una mueca -No importa Silvy, somos fuertes, siempre hemos estado solas… ellas siempre viajan, no entiendo muy bien su trabajo pero… al menos nos dan todo.

-Pero menos amor…

-Lo sé… para eso ahí que encontrar a alguien que te dé mucho amor.

Silvy le sonrió y luego miró hacia al lado, vio a Mephiles y a Calipso caminando tomados de la mano, a él no se le veía tan feliz, dejó de mirarlos y miró a Blaze.

-¿Qué piensas de Mephiles?

-No lo sé… es muy raro, es frío y a veces parece malvado.

Silvy miró hacia abajo -Sí, es tan raro.

-Aún no puedo creer que te haya ayudado después de haberte empujado y dejado ese horrible moretón - Le observó el brazo.

-No importa -Le sonrió -Sabes, yo creo que quienes hacen cosas malas se les devuelve con algo peor… todo se paga en esta vida.

-¿Por eso que dejas que te pasen a llevar?

-Sí… creo que se les devolverá lo que hacen.

Blaze suspiró, le preocupaba que le hicieran algo peor, la mayoría sabía que ella no se hace problemas por nada y deja que le pasen a llevar. Hartas veces Vicky y Calipso intentaban hacerle algo, la suerte es que siempre Blaze a estado ahí para protegerla, pero le da miedo que algún día no esté ahí para ella.

Sabía que Sónica se podría meter, también es testaruda y no deja que la pasen a llevar, incluso a veces protegía a Amy.

Al otro día, caminaron juntas hacia la escuela, Blaze se quedó en su casa ya que sus madres pasaban viajando y quedaban solas, solo se tenían la una a la otra. Llegaron tarde a la escuela, llegando 2 minutos de atraso, el profesor las dejó pasar esta vez, por el hecho de que no eran desordenadas.

Caminaron para ir a sentarse y Blaze casi tropieza, era Calipso quien puso su pie para que alguna de ella se callera. Blaze gruñó y le miró con odio, Silvy la empujó suavemente para que se sentaran.

-Te juro que no tengo tanta paciencia -Le susurró en voz baja a Silvy.

-Oh, vamos, no te preocupes por estupideces, sólo sonríe.

Blaze gruñó -Para ti es fácil decirlo…

-¡Profesor! -Calipso levantó la mano y el profesor asintió -Blaze y Silvy están conversando y me desconcentran.

El profesor miró a ambas y ellas solo tenían ganas de reírse pero se aguantaron -Llegan tarde y se dedican a conversar, ¿Ahí algo que quieran compartir con la clase?

Las dos negaron con la cabeza, se quedaron mirando aguantando las ganas de reírse.

-¿Cuál es el chiste? -El profesor se acercó a ambas y se cruzó de brazos.

-No es nada, es algo interno que no le debe interesar -Blaze se cruzó de brazos.

-Espero que no sigan interrumpiendo, o sino se irán para afuera -Ambas asintieron y se quedaron en silencio el resto de la clase.

Sonó la campana para el cambio de clases, ahora les tocaba Educación Física, tenían que llevar un bolso aparte con sus cosas, fueron a los camarines y se cambiaron la falda por el traje de física. Era un Short con la polera, estaban en verano así que ese era el traje correspondiente.

Ambas salieron al patio y se sentaron en las galerías con Sónica y Amy.

-Saben, yo creí que era como su hermano, Mephiles, pero él no es frío… o sea si lo es, pero no tanto como Mephiles.

-¿Te gusta Shadow? -Preguntó Silvy mientras sacaba su botella de agua.

Sónica se sonrojó -¡No!... es sólo que yo creía eso… es todo -Dijo meneando la cabeza rápidamente.

-Sónica, te conozco bien, y sé que te gusta, solo que no lo quieres admitir porque sabes que la mayoría de todas están tras de él -Agregó Amy mientras ejercitaba un poco.

-¡No!, enserio… - Miró hacia abajo y trató de tapar el rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Vengan acá! -Gritó el profesor, las cuatro se pararon y fueron hacia él -Hoy es el día de los quemados… la semana pasada las mujeres eran quienes quemaban a los hombres, hoy es al revés.

-Esto será fácil -Murmuró Shadow.

-Sí, demasiado -Dijo Jet mientras ponía sus alas atrás de su cabeza.

-Pero profesor, los hombres son más brutos -Dijo Amy haciéndole un pucherito al profesor.

-No sean niñitas, tienen que ser rudas, demuéstrenles que son fuertes, bien ¡a empezar!

El profesor acercó un carro donde estaba lleno de pelotas rojas, las mujeres se pusieron a un lado de la cancha y los hombres en el otro, casi todos a la misma vez lanzaron las pelotas, las primeras en ser quemadas fueron Vicky, Amy y dos más.

-Blaze, este juego están bruto…

-Lo sé, pero tienes que estar concentrada, o sino, ¡Morirás! -Comenzó a reírse.

-No digas eso, no voy a morir por una pelota -Miró a Blaze y le sonrió.

-Si puedes, te puede mandar al hospi… ¡Cuidado! -Silvy alcanzó a esquivar la pelota pero por poco.

-Maldición, fallé - Jet gruñó y agarró otra pelota.

-¡Ahí voy a morir! -Silvy puso sus dos manos en sus mejillas.

-No tonta, solo concéntrate y si ves que te llegará en la cara trata de protegerla.

Jet lanzó con todas sus fuerzas la pelota hacia Blaze, la mayoría se las lanzó a ella, pero como era ágil logró esquivar todas, él gruño de frustración, luego miró a Silvy y observó que no se movía y solo miraba a Blaze, agarró una pelota y se la lanzó, ella no reacciono, la pelota le llegó en la espalda, dio un grito de asombro y cayó de rodillas.

-Silvy -Blaze se cruzó de brazos -Te dije que te concentraras, o sino ¡Morirás!

-P-Pero no estoy muerta -Se sentó en el suelo y miró a Blaze hacia arriba -Es que no vi la pelota eso es todo.

Blaze le sonrió y no se dio cuenta que Jet le iba a lanzar una pelota, dio un grito ahogado y calló de rodillas enfrente de Silvy.

Ella comenzó a reírse, se paró y ayudó a Blaze a pararse -Estamos muertas…

-Sí, las dos hemos muerto.

-¡Son unas idiotas! -Les gritó Calipso.

Blaze le miró pero no le hizo caso, la ignoró por completo, Calipso se enfureció y fue hasta donde ellas, interponiéndose en su camino.

-¿Tienen miedo?

-No, ¿Por qué tendríamos que tenerle miedo a una estúpida? -dijo Blaze sarcástica.

En ese momento fue Vicky y se puso al lado de Calipso -Saben, esta vez Calipso no está sola.

-Uiii si que miedo me dan…

Silvy le agarró del brazo -Blaze, cálmate.

-Silvy, tu tan miedosa como siempre -Vicky se le acercó y vio su moretón en el brazo -Pero mira, si que Mephiles te dejó mal, ¿eh?

Calipso se acercó a Vicky y le susurró en el oído, Vicky sonrió maliciosamente, se fue a donde Blaze y con rapidez la afirmó con fuerza.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces!? -Blaze comenzó a forcejear para que la soltase.

-Cállate.

Calipso fue a donde Silvy y le sonrió -Mephiles te ayudó solo por lástima… él me ama a mí, no quiero que te acerques a él… o sino - Agarró su brazo en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba el moretón, comenzó a apretarle con fuerza.

Ella dio un grito horrible de dolor, empezó a forcejear para que la soltara, pero el dolor se le hacía insoportable.

-¡Suéltala! -Gritó Blaze forcejeando para que también la soltase Vicky.

-Oh bien, la soltaré -La soltó y luego la empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás, Silvy perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer hacia atrás, mientras escuchaba la malvadas risas de Calipso y Vicky.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando su caída, pero se detuvo, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio dos manos que le sostenían por la espalda, vio la cara de Calipso y era de furia.

-¿Qué haces?, ¿Por qué la ayudas? -Gritó con furia.

Silvy miró un poco hacia arriba y se sorprendió, era Mephiles quien le había ayudado, él la dejó en el suelo suavemente, ella se sonrojó un poco, el sol iluminaba los ojos de Mephiles haciendo que se vieran más verdes y brillantes.

-Deja de hacer tonteras Calipso, ¿por qué no molestas a Rouge?, o ¿Te da miedo?

Calipso gruño y camino hacia Vicky -Vámonos.

Vicky soltó a Blaze y le dio un pequeño empujón, ella gruño y luego fue hasta Silvy -¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió y le sonrió -No es nada Blaze.

Mephiles se incorporó y camino de nuevo hacia la clase, Silvy le miro -Mephiles… -Él se detuvo y le miró de reojo -Gracias -Ella le sonrió.

-Te debía una-Comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-¿Silvy?

-¿mmm? -Murmuró sin dejar de mirar a Mephiles.

-¿Te gusta Mephiles?

-¿Qué? -Miró a Blaze quien le miraba con sospecha, ella se sonrojó y negó rápidamente -¡No, no, no, no!

-A mí no me escondes nada, sé que te está empezando a gustar.

-No Blaze, enserio, no me gusta…

* * *

Jet le dio permiso de salir antes del trabajo, tenía una cita con Wave, su novia. Por lo que le había contado no la han pasado muy bien, han tenido problemas y él la ama y por nada del mundo quiere perderla.

Silvy no tenía nada que hacer, tampoco quería volver a casa, fue al parque de la ciudad, conocía un lugar secreto donde nadie iba por el hecho que había que pasar una pequeña quebrada y pasar entre muchos árboles.

Suspiró al llegar, el lugar era relajante, un poco pequeño, pero era relajante, había un lago limpio y hermoso, en la mayor parte del lugar estaba rodeado por flores. Se sentó a la orilla del lago y miro el cielo, estaba nublado y se notaba que iba a llover.

-Blaze… no sabes cuanto me haces falta -Murmuró.

Cerró sus ojos y se tumbo en el suelo, lo único que quería era relajarse, nada más que eso, cuando se relajó por completo una gota cayó en su cara, entre abrió los ojos y más gotas empezaron a caer.

Ella gruñó -¿Justo ahora debe llover? - Se incorporó quedando sentada, las gotas comenzaron a caer un poco más rápido y comenzó a hacer frío, no le interesaba si se mojaba o no, abrazó sus rodillas y las hundió entre ellas.

-_¿Desde cuándo eh estado tan sola?-_sin control alguno comenzó a temblar.

* * *

-¡Oh, Mephiles ah empezado a llover!

-Toma -Mephiles le entregó un paraguas.

Ella hizo una mueca -¿No compartiremos paraguas?

-Lo siento, quiero ir a un viejo lugar -Le besó en la mejilla y se dirigió a aquel lugar.

Llegó al parque y miró para todos lados, no se encontraba ningún alma, la lluvia comenzó con más intensidad, Mephiles se dirigió hacia el bosque, pasando por la quebrada y más árboles.

Se detuvo antes de caminar más allá, al ver que alguien estaba allí, miró fijamente y se dio cuenta que se trataba de Silvy, miro algo confundido, estaba toda empapada y temblando por el frío.

-_Esa idiota…_ -Pensó.

Se acercó a ella sin ningún interés, la quedó mirando por unos segundos, por el sonido de la lluvia ella no había escuchado sus pasos. Hizo una mueca con desagrado, movió la mano donde sostenía su paragua y lo puso cerca de ella, para que le dejara de llegar las gotas.

-Si sigues aquí morirás de hipotermia…

Silvy se asustó y de un brinco se paró perdiendo un poco el equilibrio y cayendo hacia el lago -¡Aaah!

Él le iba a agarrar pero no alcanzó, por suerte esa parte del lago no es profunda, es más parece como un charco de agua, Silvy quedó sentada y con un poco de barró un gruñó y maldijo en voz baja.

Mephiles le tendió su mano desocupada -Déjame ayudarte.

Quedó mirando la mano y gruñó, le dio un manotazo a la mano de Mephiles y comenzó a incorporarse -No necesito ayuda.

Mephiles suspiró -Yo sólo era cortés con el bebé.

Sus orejas se levantaron al máximo y su cara cambió a enfurecida -¡No soy un bebé!

-¿A no?

-¡No!, idiota -murmuró, luego entrujó su ropa para sacar un poco de agua, también meneó su cabeza para secarla, pero fue peor, sus púas se alborotaron, Mephiles a esto rió en voz baja y Silvy se dio cuenta -¿De qué te ríes?

-Tus púas son un desastre…

Sacó un espejo de su bolso y gimió -Maldición…

-Tenlo - Mephiles le pasó el paraguas y comenzó a ordenar un poco sus púas, Silvy a esto se sonrojó.

-¿Q-Qué haces?

-Sólo ordeno tus púas.

-Y-Yo nunca te lo pedí…

-Da igual, sólo cálmate.

Silvy suspiró y bajo un poco los parpados, no dejaba que nadie tocara sus púas, consideraba eso como una caricia y desde hace tiempo que nadie le acariciaba, para ser más específico hace 8 años.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a ronronear cuando Mephiles le pasaba a llevar la oreja, él se dio cuenta al instante, sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle y quedó completamente dormida cayendo en el pecho de Mephiles aun ronroneando, sacó el paraguas de entre sus dedos y lo sostuvo él.

Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó un poco a Silvy en su pecho, ella no dejaba de ronronear y frotaba suavemente su cabeza contra el pecho de Mephiles como si fuera un gato.

-¿Silvy? -Murmuró.

Dejó de ronronear y abrió un poco los párpados, al darse cuenta que estaba en el pecho de Mephiles su corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad, el rubor en sus mejillas era más que notable, a toda velocidad se alejó de Mephiles y comenzó a tartamudear.

-L-Lo siento M-Mephiles… -Se incorporó y agarró su bolso avergonzada -G-Gracias por la ayuda -Le dio la espalda y salió de allí a toda marcha, obviamente que iba pendiente por donde iba.

Mephiles rio en voz baja.

-_Quién lo iba a decir… no ah cambiado en nada._


End file.
